March 11, 2011 Smackdown results
The March 11, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 8, 2011 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary When Edge attempted to fend off Alberto Del Rio and his protégé, Brodus Clay, Christian came to the champion's aid. Then, when the former tag team partners ended up taking quite a beating, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced the four would square off in the night's main event. After his refusal to join The Corre, Kane paid a painful price when the group of renegades brutally attacked him, resulting in an immediate disqualification in his bout with Wade Barrett. Before total destruction, Big Show rushed to the ring to drive off the vicious attackers. Despite being banned from ringside by SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long, Justin Gabriel and Ezekiel Jackson couldn't hold back from joining the fray, launching a brutal four-on-one assault against Kane. After watching the assault from outside the ropes, Big Show eventually got back into the ring to help out his partner. The World's Largest Athlete first blasted Jackson with a steel chair across the back. Then, as Barrett brandished the chair, Show drove the cold steel back into his face with a massive right punch. As The Corre scattered, Show slammed Kane across the back with the steel chair – perhaps payback for Kane's chair shot in their one-on-one match last week. Bitter and self-conscious about his injured face, Cody Rhodes unloaded on JTG, finishing him off quickly with a brutal Cross Rhode John Cena came to SmackDown to boldly proclaim that WWE Champion The Miz made the biggest mistake of his career when he blindsided Cena and hit him with the People's Elbow on Raw. When Michael Cole antagonized Cena about the night, all hell broke lose. In the end, Cole's WrestleMania trainer, Jack Swagger, was met with the full force of an Attitude Adjustment. Despite a formidable offense from NXT season three winner Kaitlyn, Layla took care of business with a Lay-out neckbreaker. Afterward, Layla held Kaitlyn in the corner, allowing Michelle McCool to connect with a vicious kick from behind. After a 619 and splash combo, Rey Mysterio beat Drew McIntyre. Following the match, Cody Rhodes emerged, wanting an answer to his WrestleMania challenge. Mysterio heartily accepted. Saying emotion would not play a role in his match with The Undertaker at WrestleMania, Triple H eagerly accepted the proposed No Holds Barred Match and confidently predicted victory over The Phenom. As Edge and Alberto Del Rio's WrestleMania collision draws near, the two battled in tag team action. Reunited for the first time in more than a decade, Edge and Christian used their veteran skills to achieve victory. After Captain Charisma stunned Clay with a Tornado DDT, The Ultimate Opportunist followed up with a hard-hitting flying elbow. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Shelton Benjamin defeated Curt Hawkins *Kane defeated Wade Barrett by DQ (0:42) *Kane & The Big Show defeated Heath Slater & Wade Barrett by DQ (4:00) *Cody Rhodes defeated JTG (0:46) *Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) defeated Kaitlyn (0:54) *Rey Mysterio defeated Drew McIntyre (8:08) *Christian & Edge defeated Alberto Del Rio & Brodus Clay (5:49) *Dark Match: Christian, Edge, John Cena, Rey Mysterio & Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett in a Ten Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD_603_Photo_005.jpg SD_603_Photo_014.jpg SD_603_Photo_015.jpg SD_603_Photo_016.jpg SD_603_Photo_017.jpg SD_603_Photo_019.jpg SD_603_Photo_022.jpg SD_603_Photo_023.jpg SD_603_Photo_032.jpg SD_603_Photo_033.jpg SD_603_Photo_036.jpg SD_603_Photo_037.jpg SD_603_Photo_038.jpg SD_603_Photo_039.jpg SD 3-11-11 1.jpg SD 3-11-11 2.jpg SD 3-11-11 3.jpg SD 3-11-11 4.jpg SD 3-11-11 5.jpg SD 3-11-11 6.jpg SD 3-11-11 7.jpg SD 3-11-11 8.jpg SD_603_Photo_044.jpg SD_603_Photo_046.jpg SD_603_Photo_047.jpg SD_603_Photo_050.jpg SD_603_Photo_053.jpg SD_603_Photo_057.jpg SD_603_Photo_069.jpg SD_603_Photo_072.jpg SD_603_Photo_073.jpg SD_603_Photo_074.jpg SD_603_Photo_076.jpg SD_603_Photo_077.jpg SD_603_Photo_078.jpg SD_603_Photo_079.jpg SD_603_Photo_080.jpg SD_603_Photo_080b.jpg SD_603_Photo_081.jpg SD_603_Photo_082.jpg SD_603_Photo_083.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #603 at CAGEMATCH.net * #603 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events